Until The End
by youi-chan
Summary: Chap 2/END. Lelaki itu, Cho Kyuhyun, murid berandalan yang jika sekali lagi membuat ulah, maka ia akan diDO dari sekolah. Hingga suatu hari ia bertemu Changmin, pria yang ia anggap pengganggu, dan pada akhir kisahnya ia baru menyadari semuanya. ChangKyu. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

"Biarpun kau tak menganggapku ada, bagiku kau tetap sesuatu yang berharga. Terima kasih atas segalanya."

oOo

Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya berlari. Peluh sudah menghujani wajahnya yang pias. Seragam sekolahnya sudah basah melengket pada tubuhnya.

"BERHENTI KAU BRENGSEK!"

Ia makin sulit mengatur napasnya tatkala paru-parunya makin terhimpit. Rasanya sudah ingin mati ketika ia berusaha mengais udara yang seperti mulai menghilang disekitarnya. Saat-saat seperti inilah ia begitu membenci asmanya, tapi memang salahnya juga yang tidak tahu diri dengan anggota tubuhnya sendiri.

Namun lelaki yang memegang tongkat baseball dibelakangnya benar-benar tidak bisa membuatnya berhenti berlari. Rambutnya sudah lepek akibat keringat yang tak henti-hentinya keluar. Berandalan satu ini tersantuk kakinya sendiri hingga membuatnya oleng dan jatuh terserembab pada tanah dibawahnya. Lututnya berdarah dengan sedikit luka gores ditulang pipi kanannya akibat bersentuhan dengan batu kerikil. Ia meringis menahan sakit pada seluruh tubuhnya.

Napasnya bahkan sudah satu-satu dengan mata yang terlampau erat ia tutup. Wajahnya benar-benar menunjukkan kelelahan yang teramat.

"MATI KAU CHO!"

Tapi ia tidak ingin mati seperti ini, dengan sisa tenaganya ia beringsut mundur setelah mendengar suara tersebut. Orang yang tengah berada didepannya juga tengah sibuk mengambil napas.

"Hah… hah… Beraninya kau merusak motorku!" Dan rasa sakit akibat hantaman dikepalanya membuatnya tidak dapat menahan bobot tubuhnya lagi. Kebas menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya sebelum ia ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

oOo

**Disclaimer:** SJ milik Sment, DB5K milik Cassiopeia, diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan fans

Sedangkan cerita ini milik Zy sepenuhnya.

**Maint cast:** ChangKyu. Bayangin Kyu pas MV Bonamana dan Changmin di MV Share The World.

**Warning:** typo(s), miss typo, abal, ide pasaran, Don't Like Don't Read.

**Summary :** Lelaki itu, Cho Kyuhyun, murid berandalan yang jika sekali lagi membuat ulah, maka ia akan diDO dari sekolah. Hingga suatu hari ia bertemu Changmin, pria yang ia anggap pengganggu, dan pada akhir kisahnya ia baru menyadari semuanya.

.

.

**Until The End**

Story by: puzZy cat

.

.

Sudah dari seminggu yang lalu ia diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Kepalanya terperban dengan 5 buah jahitan. Beruntung ia masih hidup saat itu, saat salah satu sunbaenya itu mengejarnya akibat ia yang menabrak motor sang kakak kelas. Ia meringis saat tau betapa baiknya tuhan padanya yang nakal ini, beruntung saat itu sunbaenya itu hanya sempat memukulnya sekali sebelum beberapa guru yang ikut mengejar mereka menangkap sunbaenya itu.

Tapi akibat ulah yang benar-benar tak sengaja ini (kali ini ia berani bersumpah akan hal itu) ia harus DO, tapi beruntung orang tuanya cukup berpengaruh terhadap sekolah tersebut hingga ia tetap bisa mempertahankan nama baiknya, nama keluarganya lebih tepatnya. Tapi, ia tetap harus keluar dari sekolah tersebut lantaran kenakalannya yang sudah tak dapat dihitung lagi.

Ujian kelulusan hanya tinggal lima bulan lagi dan ia harus mencari sekolah baru. Cih, kenapa tidak sekalian ia tak usah sekolah saja. Toh otaknya cukup pintar untuk ikut ujian susulan nanti.

Ia mendesah. Baru saja ia ingin bangkit untuk mengambil starcraftnya, bunyi derit pintu menghentikan gerakannya. Cepat-cepat ia kembali berbaring, mengambil selimut dan pura-pura tidur. Ia bisa yakin jika itu adalah ibunya yang akan kembali menceramahinya.

Suara derap sepatu itu terus ia perhatikan. 10 menit ia menunggu, tapi sepertinnya ibunya tersebut belum juga mau beranjak dari kamarnya. Dibukanya sedikit matanya untuk mengintip apa yang sedang ibunya lakukan.

Dan ia terkejut.

"Eomma, apa yang eomma lakukan?!" Ia langsung terduduk menyibak selimut, tak menghiraukan pusing dikepalanya akibat gerakan tiba-tibanya itu. Bagaimana ia tak heran jika melihat ibunya tersebut tengah mengepak semua pakaiannya dalam koper. Tak mungkinkan eommanya tega membuang anak yang tampan sepertinya?

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya, ayo cepat bantu eomma." Eommanya terus mengepak pakaiannya tanpa melirik Kyuhyun sedikitpun.

Kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakan tangan ibunya yang tengah melipat pakaiannya. "Eomma?" Panggilnya dengan wajah dibuat seiba mungkin, berusaha membuat eommanya terenyuh dengan tampang anak anjing yang minta dipungut. Tapi naas, jurus itu sudah terlalu sering dilihat eommanya hingga wanita itu sudah terlalu kebal dengan segala perilaku Kyuhyun.

"Kau akan sekolah di kampung halaman eomma." Jawab eommanya mutlak. Untuk sepersekian detik Kyuhyun terdiam berusaha memperoses kumpulan kata yang berusaha masuk dalam otaknya. Kampung halaman? Desa? Desa! Impuls itu sampai pada neuronnya membuat ia terpekik.

"Shireo eomma~" Rengeknya. Tapi alih-alih kasihan, eommanya malah lebih memilih memberikan delikan tajam pada anak laki-laki satu-satunya itu. Kyuhyun harus berubah kali ini, tekad eommanya!

"Kau akan berangkat sore ini." Eommanya berucap datar.

"Tapi…"

"Kau akan tinggal dirumah eomma yang dulu, kau masih ingat kan rumah yang lima tahun lalu kita kunjungi?" Baru saja ia ingin mengajukan protes tapi eommanya telah lebih dulu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia bahkan tidak diberi kesempatan sedikitpun untuk merespon kata-kata eommanya.

Ia melongo saat melihat eommanya pergi begitu saja setelah pakaiannya sudah tertata rapi di koper. Debaman pintu itu menyadarkannya.

"YAH EOMMA! Jangan seenaknya!" Teriaknya frustasi sebelum menghempaskan tubuhnya pada bedcover.

"APPO!" Dan ia melupakan luka dikepalanya yang kembali berdenyut akibat ulahnya tersebut.

oOo

Kyuhyun hanya dapat merengut sejak tadi. Kini ia tengah berjalan dijalan setapak yang lenggang, tak ada kendaraan selain orang yang berjalan kaki sepertinya dan orang yang tengah mengayuh sepeda. Matahari terasa menyengat dikulitnya, tapi ia tak ingin menggunakan jaket yang malah membuatnya semakin kepanasan.

Jalannya sedikit menghentak saat ingat bagaimana eommanya yang dengan tidak berperasaannya membuangnya seperti ini. Katakan saja Kyuhyun berlebihan, tapi ia akan dengan cepat menyangkal, bagaimana ia bisa hidup tanpa kartu kredit, hp, dan juga starcraftnya. STARCRAFTNYA. Oh ayolah, eommanya sedang berusaha untuk membunuhnya pelan-pelan.

"Cih, sial! Dimana sih rumah itu!" Ia mengumpat tak henti-hentinya. Menghiraukan tatapan aneh orang-orang yang menganggapnya tidak sopan. Ia mengangkat topinya, menyeka keringat disekitar dahi yang perbannya sudah dilepas dan memindahkan beban koper ditangan kirinya.

Ia bahkan mengabaikan segala pemandangan indah yang ada disekitarnya. Sawah yang terhampar luas dan pepohonan hijau yang menyejukkan mata. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak perduli, baginya semua yang ia alami saat ini hanyalah sebuah kesialan. Berbeda dengan tekad eommanya, ia bertekad akan mendapatkan kembali hidupnya yang dulu. Jadi Kyuhyunie, mari kita lihat usahamu itu.

.

.

.

"Uhuk… Uhuk…" Kyuhyun terus saja terbatuk ketika ia sampai dirumah barunya. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya diudara untuk menghalau debu yang masuk ke paru-parunya. Ia mengernyit dengan tangan kanan yang menutup hidung.

Rumah eommanya itu benar-benar berbau tidak nyaman dengan perabotan dan lantai yang dilapisi debu setebal 0,5 cm. Dalam hati ia terus mengumpat merutuk tentang rumah yang tidak pernah dirawat selama hampir 5 tahun ini.

"Tega! Eomma teganya kau!" Geramnya kesal.

Ia menaruh asal bawaannya lalu menyingsingkan lengan bajunya. Ia mengitari rumah sejenak dan menemukan beberapa alat kebersihan yang bisa ia pakai. Sambil menyapu ia tak henti-hentinya menyumpah dan menggerutu. Ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun melakukan sesuatu untuk tujuan membersihkan, biasanya dirumah besarnya dulu ada para maid yang bertugas membersihkan semua kekacauan yang ia lakukan untuk membuat rumah berantakkan.

oOo

"Eungg." Ia melenguh pelan saat dirasanya otot-otot tubuhnya kaku. Semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur, suara nyamuk serta hewan malam lainnya dan juga udara dingin perdesaan sukses membuatnya tidak nyaman untuk menutup matanya.

Ia bangun melihat jam yang menunjukkan jam 6 pagi. Rekor bangun paginya. Langit diluar masih terlihat gelap walau diujung timur sudah ada cahaya merah matahari. Ia menguap lebar masuk kamar mandi.

Cukup lama ia mandi, saat melihat seragam sekolah yang sudah ia gantung didekat pintu kamar, ia baru ingat ini hari pertamanya sekolah. Ia mematut diri didepan cermin sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tampan." Tunjuknya pada refleksi dirinya dikaca. Dan setelah itu ia menyambar tas punggungnya dan berjalan-jalan sebentar sebelum pergi ke sekolah.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berdecak sebal. Sekolah barunya sungguh jauh dari kata standar baginya. Ia melenggang dengan wajah meremehkan setiap siswa yang ia temui. Baju keluar dan tidak terkancing, permen karet yang ia kunyah serta delikan tampang tak bersahabat sukses membuatnya terlihat seperti preman bagi siswa disekolah itu.

Itu memang tujuannya, mungkin dengan terlihat seperti siswa nakal membuat ia ditakuti oleh siswa-siswa lainnya, sedikit keonaran mungkin juga tidak terlalu buruk.

"Permisi." Seseorang menepuk pundaknya membuatnya berhenti melangkah, ia lirik orang tersebut. Lelaki dibelakangnya itu sungguh jangkung dengan senyum bodoh yang terpampang diwajahnya.

"Kau murid pindahan dari Seoul kan?" Kyuhyun bahkan tak berniat membalas ucapan lelaki tersebut dan lebih memilih menatap anak lelaki tersebut.

Merasa tak akan mendapatkan jawaban dari Kyuhyun lelaki tersebut kembali membuka suaranya. "Shim Changmin. Ayo kuantarkan ke kantor kepala sekolah." Lelaki tersebut menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun agar mengikuti langkahnya.

Tapi Kyuhyun dengan kasar menepis tangan tersebut. Melirik lelaki bernama Shim Changmin itu dengan malas.

"Dimana tempat untuk bolos?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Biasanya siswa-siswa bolos keatap sekolah. Disana tempat yang aman untuk bolos. Wae? Kenapa kau bertanya hal seperti itu?" Tanya Changmin yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek. Lelaki didepannya ini benar-benar polos atau bodoh sih?

"Hey! Kau mau kemana? Ruang kepala sekolah bukan kearah situ." Kyuhyun tetap melenggang pergi tanpa menghiraukan Changmin yang terus memanggil dan mengikutinya.

oOo

Krieet

Derit pintu yang terbuka membuat Kyuhyun membuka matanya malas. Dilihatnya lelaki yang tadi terus membujuknya untuk masuk kelas tersebut. Matahari sudah tepat diatas kepalanya dan seragam sekolahnya sudah ia buang asal karena panas.

"Apa kau tidak lapar? Ini sudah jam makan siang." Tanyanya sambil menghampiri Kyuhyun dan duduk disamping namja yang sedang berbaring itu.

"Berhenti, jangan mengatakan apapun." Kyuhyun langsung berkata saat melihat mulut Changmin yang terbuka, kupingnya sudah panas sedaritadi mendengar nasihat Changmin yang selalu ia dapatkan di Seoul.

Changmin merengut. "Aku kan hanya ingin menawarimu makan." Katanya sambil mengangkat kotak bekalnya. Kyuhyun tidak menyahut membuat Changmin makin merengut.

Dari ekor mata Kyuhyun, dilihatnya Changmin yang mulai memakan bekalnya dengan lahap. Terpikir olehnya perutnya yang dari tadi pagi belum diisi apapun.

Kruuyuk…

Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati dengan perutnya yang bersuara seenaknya. Ia bangkit duduk dan melihat Changmin tetap melahap makanannya, lega karena sepertinya Changmin tidak mendengar suara tadi.

"Lain kali jangan bolos lagi."

"Bukan urusa… mmhp." Belum selesai Kyuhyun berbicara Changmin sudah menyodorkan sesendok makanan kedalam mulutnya.

Changmin tersenyum lebar dengan deret gigi putihnya, tapi dimata Kyuhyun itu senyum terbodoh dan paling menjengkelkan baginya. "Hehehe… aku tau kau lapar."

Kyuhyun mengunyah dan mendecih pada Changmin dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ini, untukmu. Aku ke kelas dulu." Tanpa menunggu respon dari Kyuhyun ia secepatnya bangkit berlari menuju pintu, takut kalau Kyuhyun menolak pemberiannya. Dan kelakuan bodohnya tersebut membuat Kyuhyun tertawa, diliriknya kotak bekal yang sudah nyaris habis tersebut.

"Anak itu niat ngasih nggak sih?" Umpatnya sambil menyuap makanan Changmin yang memang tinggal sesendok.

oOo

Hari kedua Kyuhyun ke sekolah, ia lebih memilih telat dan meninggalkan satu jam pelajaran. Ia melangkah ke kelasnya setelah dipanggil kepala sekolah dan menjalani hukuman lari keliling lapangan. Tubuhnya sudah banjir keringat dipagi hari.

Krieett…

Ia melangkah masuk tanpa permisi pada sonsaengnim yang ada didepan kelas.

"Kau anak baru itu?" Tanya sonsaengnim pada Kyuhyun yang terus melangkah menuju kursi paling belakang. Hingga ia duduk ia tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang guru, membuat seluruh kelas menoleh kebelakang, kearahnya.

"Setidaknya, perkenalkan dulu namamu." Sonsaengnim tersebut tidak mau repot mengurusi kelakuan anak seperti Kyuhyun. Baginya anak kota rata-rata seperti itu dan ia tak ingin marah-marah dikelasnya pagi ini.

"Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap Kyuhyun memperkenalkan diri di bangkunya dengan suara yang dingin, berusaha terlihat cool sepertinya. Siswa-siswa sudah kembali menghadap depan saat sonsaengnim kembali melanjutkan pelajarannya.

Kyuhyun menopang dagunya malas, dan saat itulah ia bertemu pandang dengan mata penuh binar tersebut. Shim Changmin tersenyum lebar saat Kyuhyun menatapnya, 'hallo' bibirnya berucap tanpa suara. Kyuhyun mendengus melihat pria tersebut melambaikan tangannya.

"Kenapa harus bertemu dia lagi sih?" Ucap Kyuhyun malas dan mengalihkan tatapannya pada pria yang duduk diujung lain kelas tersebut.

"Changmin-ssi tolong perhatikan pelajaran. Bisakah kau maju mengerjakan soal ini?" Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek saat sonsaengnim menegur Changmin.

"Ne."

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali mengikutiku sih?" Tanya Kyuhyun kesal. Changmin terus saja mengikutinya hingga pulang sekolah sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Padahal jelas-jelas ia terus mengatakan kata-kata kasar pada lelaki tersebut.

Changmin tersenyum lebar. "Aku kan ingin menjadi temanmu."

"Tapi aku tidak butuh teman, bodoh!" Kyuhyun sungguh berharap Changmin kesal atau memukulnya. Ia jelas mengatainya bodoh dengan nada yang begitu menyakitkan, padahal jelas Changmin merupakan siswa terpandai disekolah. Memang awalnya Kyuhyun yakin Changmin itu bodoh, tapi saat melihat aksinya memecahkan soal Statistik didepan kelas waktu itu benar-benar membuatnya terkejut.

Alih-alih mendapat cacian balasan, Kyuhyun malah mendapatkan balasan senyum dari Changmin. Ia tercengung, Changmin itu terlalu polos.

Kyuhyun mendengus, percuma bicara dengan anak ini. ia kembali berjalan, hari sudah sore dengan cahaya matahari yang indah. Beberapa kali Changmin tersenyum pada orang-orang desa yang baru pulang dari sawah.

"Aku penasaran dengan Seoul, Seoul itu seperti apa?" Tanya Changmin yang berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun sebelum menoleh tiba-tiba.

"Seoul tidak cocok dengan anak sepertimu." Jawab Kyuhyun acuh sambil melanjutkan jalannya, kalau tidak segera dijawab Changmin pasti akan terus memberondonginya dengan pertanyaan.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Sepertinya Changmin masih belum menyerah, ia berjalan mundur sambil terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Anak yang tidak bisa terpisah dengan orang tuanya mana tahan hidup di Seoul, anak manja seperti kalian sebaiknya tetap berada ditempat seperti ini."

Changmin berhenti melangkah membuat Kyuhyun juga ikut berhenti, ia menatap Kyuhyun. Lama ia terdiam membuat Kyuhyun bingung dengan sikapnya. "Kalau begitu kenapa Kyu ada disini?"

Kini ia yang ganti terdiam. Apa sekarang ia termasuk anak manja, lalu apa tujuannya disini? Berteman dengan Changmin membuatnya menyadari beberapa hal. Ia masih bisa mempercayai anak seperti Changmin, Taemin dan teman sekelasnya yang lain. Tunggu, apa sekarang ia menganggap Changmin sebagai temannya?

"Ah, Kyu aku duluan ne." Ucap Changmin berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam. Sepertinya berada ditempat seperti ini membuat settingan otaknya mulai rusak. Dulu, saat masih di Seoul ia hanya berteman dengan orang-orang yang ia anggap sederajat dengannya, membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang arogan. Tapi disini? Bahkan ia tidak bisa sederajat dengan mereka? Dengan Changmin yang dengan tulusnya menolong orang. Ia jadi merasa rendah ditempat ini.

Tanpa sadar ia mengingat perkataan eommanya saat ia akan pergi dari Seoul. Saat itu Kyuhyun tengah merajuk dengan ibunya dan tidak menghiraukan setiap perkataannya.

'Kyu, carilah orang yang tulus ingin menjadi temanmu, bahkan ingin menjadi saudaramu, dan saat itu mungkin eomma akan tenang jika meninggalkanmu.'

Kini Kyuhyun jadi begitu merindukan eommanya. Mungkin ia harus meminta maaf atas segala kelakuan kekanakkannya dulu. Dengan langkah mantap ia berjalan pulang, sekarang ia jadi mulai tidak menyesal tinggal di desa ini. Ia tersenyum, mungkin saat pulang nanti ia bisa menulis surat kepada eommanya, memberitahukan keadaannya selama 6 hari ini.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N:

Ide ff ini udah lama sekali membusuk diotak, dan akhirnya aku tulis juga. Untuk ff Dark, kayaknya belum bisa update, ide ff itu hilang ketelan sama ujian T_T

So, feel free to review my story chingudeul.

Salam hangat,

-Zy-


	2. Chapter 2

Hari minggu kali ini begitu cerah, dengan kicauan burung, matahari yang menyilaukan dan sepoi angin yang begitu sejuk. Kyuhyun sudah mulai terbiasa menyamankan diri saat malam tiba, hingga esoknya matanya tidak menghitam karena kurang tidur. Ia sudah mulai bisa menikmati keadaan sekitarnya yang dulu tidak pernah ia anggap ada.

Ia meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku setelah bangun tidur. Waktu sudah pukul Sembilan pagi saat ia bangun. Ia menghirup udara bersih yang menyejukkan paru-parunya, berbeda dengan Seoul, udara di desa sungguh menyejukkan apalagi untuk penderita asma seperti dirinya. Bibirnya menggumamkan nada-nada yang tidak begitu jelas saat pergi ke halaman rumah.

"Yo, Kyu," Kyuhyun melompat kaget saat melihat lelaki itu tengah berdiri di samping pagar rumahnya. Dengan pagar yang hanya setinggi satu meter lebih tak bisa menyamai tinggi orang itu.

"Kau mengagetkanku Changmin!" Ujar Kyuhyun kesal. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya bak anak kecil yang tengah merajuk.

"Kekeke, kau sungguh aneh dengan wajah seperti itu, berhenti mengikuti gaya Taemin, Kyu." Kyuhyun makin jengkel mendengar ejekan dari namja tinggi itu. Ia pergi memasuki rumah kembali, tak menghiraukan Changmin yang mengoceh sedari tadi. Ia tau kalau Changmin sudah masuk kehalamannya dan mengikutinya.

Blamm

Ia menutup pintu dengan keras tepat didepan wajah Changmin, jelas ia tak mau bertemu Changmin yang menghancurkan moodnya dipagi cerah ini.

"Yah Kyu! Akukan hanya bercanda tadi. Mianhae." Ucap Changmin sambil menggedor pintu di depannya.

Menurut Changmin, Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah berubah dari saat pertama mereka bertemu. Ia jadi lebih ramah kepadanya dan teman-teman lainnya.

Tapi ia juga baru tahu, kalau Kyuhyun itu ternyata mudah sekali tersinggung.

oOo

**Disclaimer:** SJ milik Sment, DB5K milik Cassiopeia, diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan fans

Sedangkan cerita ini milik Zy sepenuhnya.

**Maint cast:** ChangKyu. Bayangin Kyu pas MV Bonamana dan Changmin di MV Share The World.

**Warning:** typo(s), miss typo, abal, ide pasaran, Don't Like Don't Read.

**Summary :** Lelaki itu, Cho Kyuhyun, murid berandalan yang jika sekali lagi membuat ulah, maka ia akan diDO dari sekolah. Hingga suatu hari ia bertemu Changmin, pria yang ia anggap pengganggu, dan pada akhir kisahnya ia baru menyadari semuanya.

.

.

**Until The End**

Story by: puzZy cat

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah jangan mengabaikanku." Rengek Changmin saat melihat Kyuhyun masih tetap menutup mulutnya rapat setelah ejekannya tadi pagi. Padahal kan tadi pagi ia tidak bermaksud membuat Kyuhyun marah, kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Kini tak salah orang-orang mengatakan bahwa mulutnya lebih cepat bertindak dibanding otaknya.

Kyuhyun masih saja tidak mengurangi laju kakinya, setiap kali Changmin berusaha untuk menyamakan langkah mereka, Kyuhyun pasti mendelik tajam kearahnya membuat ia kembali mundur perlahan. Tak tau saja Changmin kalau kelakuannya itu sedari tadi ditertawai Kyuhyun dalam hati. Changmin itu lucu seperti anak kecil.

Dan ia tersentak dengan pikirannya sendiri dan tanpa sadar menghentikan langkahnya. Pergerakkan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba itu sontak membuat Changmin bingung.

"Wae Kyuhyun-ah?" Tanyanya yang menyadarkan Kyuhyun yang terlihat melamun.

"Bukannya kau mau mengajakku ke danau? Aku mana tau jalannya." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang menyilang didepan dada.

Changmin menepuk kepalanya. Lupa dengan tujuan awal mereka, bukannya sabtu sore kemaren ia sendiri yang merengek pada Kyuhyun untuk menerima ajakannya ke danau yang ada di hutan.

"Pabo." Ucap Kyuhyun saat melihat kelakuan Changmin. Kini ia berjalan dibelakang pemuda tinggi itu, mengikuti Changmin yang berjalan riang.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terduduk sebal dibawah pohon yang besar. Ia mendelik kearah Changmin.

"Kau yakin kita tidak tersesat?" Tanyanya penuh selidik tepat kemata Changmin yang terlihat gelisah.

"Ehehe…" Dan Kyuhyun langsung tahu jawabannya saat melihat cengiran bodoh itu dari wajah Changmin. Huh, bagaimana bisa Changmin tersesat? Padahal kemarin ia berkata dengan pasti tentang lokasi danau itu.

"Setidaknya ada hikmahnya juga kita tersesat, lihat tempat ini begitu indah." Kata Changmin dengan ceria, berusaha tidak terlihat makin bodoh didepan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi kau mengakui kalau kita tersesat huh?" Dan kalimat Kyuhyun itu berhasil membuat Changmin terdiam mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ne, Kyuhyun-ah. Mian." Ucapnya sebal. Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah lelaki tersebut.

Daun pohon yang rindang melindunginya dari sengat matahari. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya merasakan angin sejuk yang membelai permukaan kulitnya. Peluh akibat mengikuti arah jalan Changmin yang brutal telah mengering karena angin tersebut. Keadaan hutan yang sunyi membuat perasaannya damai. Ia merilekskan tubuhnya disamping pohon besar yang menjadi sandaran tubuhnya.

"Mungkin kalau ke Seoul aku pasti langsung tersesat ya Kyu?" Kyuhyun bahkan sudah tidak menanggapi apa yang Changmin katakan. Suasana yang nyaman ini telah menarik perasaannya menuju kedamaian. Tenggelam dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Tak mendapat sahutan dari Kyuhyun, membuat Changmin siap untuk menyemburkan bentuk protesnya. Tapi ia terdiam sebelum sedetik kemudian tersenyum saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah terlelap dengan wajah damainya. Suara dengkuran lelaki itu terdengar ditengah hutan yang sunyi.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun.

"Kau pasti lelah ya Kyu? Mian karena membuat kita tersesat." Ucap Changmin lebih tulus dibanding tadi. Ia menyamankan posisinya sebelum ikut terlelap disamping Kyuhyun.

.

.

Hari sudah malam saat Kyuhyun terbangun. Keadaan sekitarnya gelap dan hanya ada sinar bulan yang begitu penuh malam ini. Suara hewan malam makin membuat Kyuhyun merinding. Ia baru ingat jika sedaritadi tidur di hutan.

Pergerakan disampingnya membuatnya semakin parno. Diliriknya sosok disampingnya itu, cahaya yang minim membuatnya kurang jelas melihat hingga ia ingat jika ia pergi dengan Changmin.

"Changmin! Ireona!" Ucapnya sambil mengguncang tubuh Changmin kuat-kuat, membuat sang empu tubuh merasa tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya.

"Wae Kyu?" Tanyanya dengan suara serak dan mata yang masih setengah terbuka.

"Hari sudah malam, ayo pulang." Kyuhyun menarik paksa tubuh Changmin hingga ia berdiri paksa.

Mereka berjalan dengan tangan yang saling bergandengan, takut terpisah satu sama lain. Jalan setapak nyaris tak terlihat karena rindangnya pohon yang menutup cahaya bulan.

"Changmin-ah, kau yakin tidak akan tersesat kan?" Mendengar nada ragu dari suara Kyuhyun, Changmin menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan cengiran lebar seakan berkata percaya padaku. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak ingin tertipu wajah sok meyakinkan itu seperti tadi siang. Terakhir yang ia ingat saat melihat wajah itu adalah mereka tersesat dari tujuan awal mereka.

Ia mendengus, menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Kamu itu buta arah."

Changmin jadi kehilangan senyumnya, menyadari perkataan Kyuhyun yang benar. Ia mendongak menatap langit.

"Kau lihat lima bintang terang itu Kyu?" Kyuhyun mengikuti arah telunjuk Changmin dan kemudian mengangguk saat melihat objek yang ditunjuk Changmin.

"Percaya padaku, kita tidak akan tersesat," Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat mendengar kalimat menyebalkan itu.

"Itu Cassiopeia, rasi bintang Cassiopeia." Ucap Changmin dengan binar dimatanya.

"So?" Tanya Kyuhyun masih belum mengerti arah pembicaraan Changmin.

"Kau tidak tahu Cassiopeia?" Kyuhyun menggeleng. Seingatnya nilai astronominya dulu saat di Seoul sungguh buruk.

Changmin mendengus. "Kata hyung-hyungku, kalau kita tersesat saat malam hari, carilah Cassiopeia. Karena Cassiopeia akan menuntun kita untuk tidak memilih jalan yang salah, dia adalah petunjuk jalan yang indah." Kyuhyun terdiam, menikmati wajah Changmin yang menjadi tulus saat mengatakan hal tersebut.

Ia ikut mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap lima bintang terang yang membentuk huruf 'W' tersebut. "Ne, Changmin-ah. Kurasa aku akan berusaha percaya padamu."

.

.

Dan akhirnya mereka berhasil sampai dirumah dengan selamat. Kyuhyun mengajak masuk Changmin ke rumahnya. Mereka berdua cukup terkejut saat melihat lampu rumah Kyuhyun yang menyala padahal seharian ini Kyuhyun tidak ada dirumah dan tidak ada satu orangpun dirumah Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua waspada saat memasuki rumah. Namun mereka terkejut saat melihat kepala sekolah yang duduk diatas lantai Kyuhyun dengan wajah sedih.

Beliau berdiri dan setelahnya memeluk Kyuhyun erat, membuat dua remaja tersebut terkejut.

"Wae sonsaengnim?" Tanya Kyuhyun, perasaannya mulai tidak nyaman melihat gelagat sang kepala sekolah.

"Eommamu sudah tidak ada, beliau telah dipanggil tuhan." Dan bisikan lirih itu terdengar bagai nyanyian kematian bagi Kyuhyun. Cukup lama ia terdiam dengan tubuh lemas. Hingga suara tangisan pilu itu terdengar begitu menyakitkan. Membuat Changmin khawatir dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh kepala sekolah mereka.

oOo

"Hyung! Gawat! Kyuhyun hyung berkelahi!" Suara Taemin yang menghampirinya membuatnya mendongak. Kaget mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Taemin.

Ia menggebrak meja, "Ia berkelahi dengan siapa?"

"Kyuhyun hyung menantang Kangin hyung di halaman sekolah." Mata Changmin membulat, secepatnya ia berlari keluar kelas.

"Apa sih yang dipikirkan anak itu, aissh." Umpat Changmin. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun menantang laki-laki yang paling ditakuti disekolah?

Banyak kerumuanan yang Changmin lihat saat ia sampai di lapangan sekolah. Ia menerobos para siswa. Para guru saat ini belum datang untuk menghentikan perkelahian tersebut.

Dan ia membeku saat sampai ditengah, Kyuhyun meringkuk dengan wajah lebam dan darah diujung bibirnya. Wajah Kangin, sunbaenya itu terlihat merah padam karena amarah, dan tepat saat Kangin ingin menendang perut Kyuhyun, Changmin melompat hingga tendangan tersebut mengenai punggungnya yang melindungi tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kangin terkejut.

"Sunbae, tolong maafkan temanku ini." Ucap Changmin dengan susah payah berdiri dan kemudian membungkukkan badannya. Kangin mendecih dan melenggang pergi. Siswa-siswa membuka jalan untuknya, takut berurusan dengan lelaki tersebut.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan kembali beralih melihat Changmin yang duduk disamping Kyuhyun. "Ajari anak itu sopan santun." Setelah mengucapkan kata itu ia mendelik pada kerumunan siswa, berusaha membubarkan kerumunan tersebut dengan tatapan matanya.

.

.

.

"Kyu ayo naik kepunggungku." Changmin sudah berjongkok agar memudahkan Kyuhyun naik kepunggungnya. Tapi Kyuhyun hanya terdiam sambil berusaha bangkit sendiri. Tangannya memeluk perutnya yang perih dan mungkin berwarna biru karena tendangan Kangin sebelumnya. Dengan tertatih ia melewati Changmin, jalannya sempoyongan dan seperti siap akan jatuh kapan saja.

"Kyu!" Changmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun membuat langkahnya terhenti. Ditatapnya tajam Changmin, tapi pusing dikepalanya terasa begitu menyakitkan. Ia ambruk dengan napas yang memburu. Beruntung Changmin menangkap tubuh Kyuhyun yang perlahan merosot kebawah. Ia ikut terduduk karena bobot tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Changmin khawatir saat melihat keringat Kyuhyun yang semakin banyak. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan hanya mengeluarkan erangan karena kepalanya yang semakin pusing dan berat.

"Taemin! Cepat bantu aku." Changmin berseru nyaring saat melihat Taemin yang datang karena khawatir. Lelaki imut itu membantu mengangkat Kyuhyun dipunggung Changmin. Dan mereka berdua secepat kilat berlari menuju ruang kesehatan saat melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah jatuh pingsan.

oOo

Kyuhyun mengerang, tubuhnya rasanya ngilu semua. Saat ia membuka mata kepalanya mendadak pusing dan rasanya perutnya mual. Ia mengamati ruangan itu, sepertinya ia berada di UKS sekolah. Ia berusaha untuk mendudukkan dirinya, dan derit ranjang yang ia tempati berhasil menyadarkan seseorang.

"Hyung, kau sudah sadar." Taemin berjalan kearahnya dan membantunya untuk duduk. Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan lelaki manis tersebut. Taemin memang teman sekelasnya tapi ia lebih tua beberapa bulan dari lelaki itu, sehingga Taemin memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan hyung.

"Tunggu sebentar ya hyung, Changmin hyung sedang dipanggil kepala sekolah."

Kyuhyun menatap Taemin bingung. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba membicarakan Changmin?

Seakan mengerti tatapan Kyuhyun, Taemin tersenyum. "Changmin hyung berusaha meminta kepala sekolah untuk meringankan hukumanmu hyung."

Kyuhyun mendengus merasa jengah dengan perilaku Changmin. "Cih, dia kira aku lemah."

Senyum Taemin mendadak hilang. Kyuhyun yang ramah telah hilang, semenjak eommanya meninggal satu bulan lalu pria itu kembali seperti pribadinya saat pertama datang ke tempat ini. Membuat keonaran yang lebih banyak dari sebelumnya dan ini mungkin yang menarik kursi yang ada disamping ranjang Kyuhyun dan mulai mendudukkan dirinya.

"Hyung, kau itu orang yang beruntung," Bukanya untuk mengambil perhatian Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun jutek.

"Kau begitu diperhatikan Changmin hyung. Dia benar-benar menganggapmu seperti saudara." Taemin berucap dengan mata yang menerawang seakan bisa melihat dibalik dinding ruangan tersebut. Mimik muka Taemin yang berbeda itu membuat Kyuhyun terdiam, berusaha mencerna maksud dari perkataan lelaki tersebut.

"Dia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki eomma dan appa." Kyuhyun tersentak, terkejut dengan fakta yang baru ia ketahui. Tiba-tiba ia merasa bersalah saat teringat ucapannya dulu.

"_Anak yang tidak bisa terpisah dengan orang tuanya mana tahan hidup di Seoul, anak manja seperti kalian sebaiknya tetap berada ditempat seperti ini."_

"Dulu ia tinggal bersama keempat hyungnya dipanti," Taemin menunduk sedih. Cukup lama ia terdiam, mengaitkan kelima jarinya erat. Cerita tentang Changmin memang membuat semua orang merasa sedih. Karena itulah hampir semua orang menyukai anak itu bukan hanya kerena pribadinya yang hangat tapi juga kisahnya.

"Tapi kini ia tinggal sendiri sejak berumur 14 tahun. Hyung-hyungnya semua pindah ke Seoul. Aku masih ingat saat itu, ia masih tersenyum saat mengantarkan mereka pergi."

"Changmin hyung itu anak yang mandiri," Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, semakin merasa bersalah atas perkataannya dulu.

"Itulah mengapa ia begitu bersemangat saat menyambutmu dulu, ia selalu ingin tau tentang Seoul, baginya hal seperti itu bisa membuatnya lebih dekat dengan hyung-hyungnya."

Kini ia tahu mengapa Changmin selalu bertanya tentang Seoul padanya.

"Dan kurasa aku tahu mengapa ia bisa jadi begitu menyukaimu. Binar matamu seperti Junsu hyung, sikap sok cuekmu mirip dengan Yoochun hyung, sikapmu yang terlihat dewasa itu seperti Yunho hyung, dan perhatian yang kau perlihatkan diam-diam itu persis seperti Jaejoong hyung," Kyuhyun bingung dengan nama-nama yang disebutkan oleh Taemin tersebut. Tapi sepertinya itu nama hyungdeul Changmin.

"Tapi kurasa aku tahu kalau dibalik itu semua, Changmin hyung menyukaimu karena kau Kyuhyun hyung." Kyuhyun mengernyit, bingung dengan maksud kalimat yang dikatakan Taemin. Baru saja ia ingin bertanya, pintu UKS sudah terbuka. Lelaki tinggi itu masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

Taemin tersenyum, berusaha menghilangkan gurat sedih diwajahnya tadi saat melihat Changmin.

"Bagaimana hasilnya hyung?"

Changmin terlihat menarik napas dalam saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun. "Kau masih punya satu kesempatan lagi Kyu." Ucapnya dengan nada tegas, tapi Kyuhyun tak menyahut sama sekali dan berusaha untuk merebahkan kembali tubuhnya.

Taemin yang ada disampingnya membantunya, saat Taemin sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya ia bisa mendengar suara bisikan Taemin.

"Bangkitlah hyung. Kuharap kau tidak mengecewakan Changmin hyung." Bisiknya sebelum bangkit menghampiri Changmin dan pamit kembali ke kelas.

Dan kalimat Taemin itu terus terngiang dikepalanya.

oOo

Setelah kejadian beberapa hari lalu itu Kyuhyun mulai sedikit berubah. Ia sudah tidak lagi membuat onar dan sudah tidak membolos lagi. Walaupun masih ada rasa kecewa diwajahnya serta keceriaan yang belum juga muncul pada mata beningnya, ia tetap berusaha untuk bangkit.

Kepergian eommanya memang menjadi pukulan telak dalam hidupnya tapi ia mulai sadar jika itu bukan akhir dari dunianya. Ia mencoba untuk lebih menghargai hidupnya untuk eommanya. Sudah beberapa kali ia disuruh untuk kembali ke Seoul tapi ia menolak. Bagaimanapun urusannya disini belum selesai dan ia belum bisa kembali dengan tenang jika belum lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Hadiah kecil yang terlambat untuk eommanya.

Kini ia mulai rajin dalam belajar, mengejar ketinggalannya selama ia bermain-main dulu. Setidaknya perubahannya itu sedikit membuat Changmin lebih lega.

"Kyu, kurasa kau perlu istirahat?" Ucap Changmin. Hari inipun ia diminta Kyuhyun untuk membantunya belajar.

"Sedikit lagi Min, lagian besok juga hari minggu." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menguap, kentara sekali jika wajahnya kelelahan.

"Yah Changmin! Kembalikan bukuku!" Kyuhyun berucap kesal saat Changmin merebut bukunya.

"Kau perlu tidur Kyu, lagian aku lelah." Changmin berucap dengan nada yang sedikit manja. Wajahnya memang terlihat lelah karena menemani Kyuhyun belajar hingga larut malam.

"Ya sudah, tidur sana."

"Aku tidak mau tidur sebelum kamu juga tidur." Kyuhyun mendengus, Changmin orang yang keras kepala jika diajak berdebat. Ia menunduk berusaha berkonsentrasi pada salah satu soal kimia didepannya. Saat ia melirik kearah Changmin lagi, pria itu tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Membuatnya jengkel melihat mimik muka lelaki itu.

"Berhenti tersenyum bodoh seperti itu." Ucapnya jengkel.

"Eh? Wae? Kenapa aku tidak boleh tersenyum?"

"Karena wajahmu seribu kali lipat terlihat lebih bodoh saat tersenyum." Jawab Kyuhyun asal.

"Senyum itu membuat hidup lebih bahagia. Kata hyungdeulku dulu, kalau mau bahagia teruslah tersenyum. Jadi kenapa aku tidak boleh bahagia dalam hidupku?" Perkataan Changmin membuatnya berhenti menulis. Bahagia? Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan perasaan itu.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau murung terus. Makanya senyum Kyu, jangan takut untuk hidup bahagia." Nasihat Changmin itu tiba-tiba terus melekat dalam otaknya. Apa aku selama ini takut untuk bahagia? Ia merenung cukup lama hingga suara dengkuran disebelahnya membuatnya tersadar jika pria itu telah terlelap sambil menyender dibahunya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya selama beberapa hari ini ia tersenyum, melonggarkan otot-otot bibirnya. Senyum tulus saat mengingat betapa perhatiannya pria itu terhadapnya. Ia berdiri dan membantu Changmin untuk pindah di kasur lipat sebelum ia tidur disamping pria itu. Mungkin memang harus ia yang menjemput rasa bahagianya.

oOo

Hari minggu berikutnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul. Ia ingin pergi mengunjungi makam eommanya. Langit hari itu terlihat gelap seakan menyimpan suatu kesedihan.

Pada saat sampai di Seoul rintik hujan sudah turun menyapa bumi. Walau tidak deras tapi cukup untuk membuatnya merasa kedinginan. Ia merapatkan jaketnya sambil tersenyum. Beberapa hari ini ia suka sekali tersenyum.

Saat memasuki komplek pemakaman itu tiba-tiba hatinya terasa sedikit bergemuruh, ada ruang didalam sana yang terasa sakit. Tempat sunyi itu membuatnya merasa begitu kesepian.

Dihampirinya batu nisan eommanya, ia berlutut dengan wajah yang tertunduk. Ini pertama kalinya ia mengunjungi makam eommanya semenjak eommanya meninggal.

"Eomma…" Suaranya tiba-tiba terdengar begitu lirih dan serak. "Mianhae eomma karena Kyu baru datang mengunjungi eomma." Lelehan air mata itu sudah tidak sanggup ia tampung. Ia menangis tergugu teringat betapa ia mengecewakan eommanya dulu.

"Kyu begitu merindukan eomma, sangat rindu hingga dada ini begitu sesak." Ia memukul dadanya lemah seakan menunjukkan kebenaran perkataannya. Cukup lama ia terdiam merenung dengan mata kosong sebelum akhirnya tersenyum seakan melihat eommanya.

"Eomma kau tau, Kyu sekarang sudah mempunyai teman, namanya Changmin."

Ia kembali diam.

"Dia teman yang begitu baik, jadi eomma tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Kyu lagi. Cho Kyuhyun yang sekarang anak yang kuat dan akan membanggakan eomma. Jadi, eomma bisa beristirahat dengan tenang sekarang." Air mata itu semakin deras membasahi pipinya.

Angin yang cukup kencang berhembus menerbangkan daun yang kuning, gugur dengan gemulai tarian yang begitu lembut. Butiran air langitpun seakan menemani Kyuhyun menangis saat itu, menjadi teman yang begitu perhatian untuk Kyuhyun.

"Dan terima kasih karena memindahkanku ketempat penuh cinta tersebut eomma."

.

.

Sebelum pulang Kyuhyun menyempatkan diri untuk membelikan Changmin oleh-oleh. Saat menemukan gantungan kunci yang bertuliskan Seoul dengan hiasan bintang itu membuatnya teringat pada Changmin. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membeli gantungan tersebut.

Hujan saat itu semakin lebat saat ia turun dari bis. Ia berlari tak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup dan kedinginan. Saat sampai dirumah ia terkejut melihat Taemin yang tengah duduk di teras rumahnya.

Lelaki manis itu bangkit dan segera menghampiri Kyuhyun tanpa memperdulikan hujan. Wajahnya penuh khawatir dengan sorot cemas dimata beningnya.

"Hyung!"

"Ada apa Taemin-ah?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Changmin hyung." Dan perasaannya menjadi tak nyaman saat mendengar nada suara Taemin.

"Changmin hyung keracunan, sekarang ia ada di klinik di desa sebelah." Kyuhyun membeku. Tanpa pikir panjang ia berlari meninggalkan Taemin yang terus menyerukan namanya. Entah mengapa dadanya terasa terhimpit setelah mendengar kabar dari Taemin.

"Changmin-ah kamu harus baik-baik saja!"

oOo

Kyuhyun terdiam. Aroma hutan segar menyapa paru-parunya. Ia ingat tempat ini, tempat dimana ia dan Changmin tersesat dulu.

Pohon-pohon masih tetap sama seperti saat itu, menjulang tinggi dengan warna hijau yang menyejukkan mata. Ia terduduk di bawah pohon tersebut. Mengelus permukan kasarnya sebelum mendongak untuk menghentikan tumpahan air mata yang siap turun dari ujung kelopak matanya.

"_**Setidaknya ada hikmahnya juga kita tersesat, lihat tempat ini begitu indah."**_

Sekelebat ingatannya tentang Changmin kembali menyesakkan dadanya, saat itu ia hanya tak terlalu menanggapi ocehan Changmin yang terlihat menghibur dirinya sendiri dan hanya mengangguk malas tanpa melihat wajah cerianya itu. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menjadi rindu wajah polos yang menyebalkan itu.

Tanpa sadar lelehan air mata itu mengalir dipipi putihnya, menganak sungai dengan bibir yang bergetar. Kehilangan eommanya dulu sama menyakitkan dengan kehilangan Changmin, mungkin karena ia belum bisa membalas kebaikkan dua orang tersebut.

Saat itu, ketika ia sampai di klinik kecil itu dengan tubuh basah, Changminnya sudah terbujur dengan tubuh kaku. Untuk kedua kalinya ia merasa seperti ulu hatinya dipukul dengan begitu keras, terasa sangat sakit hingga ia sulit bernapas. Ia sungguh belum siap kehilangan pria itu, terlebih saat ia baru menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar tulus ingin ia sayangi.

Sahabat pertamanya.

Ah… tidak, Changmin bahkan lebih berharga daripada seorang sahabat. Saudaranya. Dan ia kembali rindu dengan segala ocehan Changmin dengan wajah polos anak tersebut.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, tak ingin ditertawakan Changmin dengan suara isakan lirihnya. Padahal ia sendiri tidak tahu apakah sekarang Changmin memperhatikannya seperti dulu. Ia terseyum miris, menyadari semua ini terlambat. Kenapa dulu ia begitu gengsi hanya karena Changmin anak desa? Meredam segala emosi dan berusaha terlihat tak perduli disamping lelaki itu.

Kini ia setuju dengan kalimat yang dulu pernah Changmin katakan.

"_**Kau akan merasakan hal tersebut begitu berharga saat kamu kehilangannya."**_

Lelaki itu benar, padahal saat itu Kyuhyun menertawakannya hanya karena betapa paniknya Changmin saat kehilangan sebuah gelang merahnya. Dan ia baru tahu dari Taemin jika gelang itu pemberian dari hyung-hyungnya dulu dipanti asuhan.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang warna merah, kecintaan Changmin dengan warna itu membuatnya jadi tanpa sadar menyukai warna mencolok tersebut. Tiba-tiba ia terkekeh dengan air mata yang terus meleleh. Tanpa sadar membayangkan wajah cemberut Changmin yang saat itu ocehannya tak ia hiraukan.

"_**Mungkin kalau ke Seoul aku pasti langsung tersesat ya Kyu?"**_

Dan ia jadi ingat kebodohan Changmin yang buta arah. "Ne, Changmin-ah, kalau di Seoul kau pasti sudah tersesat saat ini…" Ia menarik napasnya dalam, "Tapi aku yakin kalau kau tidak akan tersesat mencari jalan ke surga."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus. Lelehan air matanya belum berhenti, tapi saat mengatakan hal itu hatinya mendadak lega dan terasa lebih nyaman. Ia percaya Changmin orang baik yang begitu disayang bahkan oleh makhluk sekecil semut sekalipun.

Ia mendongak, melihat awan biru di sela dedaunan pohon yang lebat. "Ne… Changmin-ah, ini tempat yang tak kalah indah dengan tempatmu sekarang."

.

.

_Terima kasih atas segala pelajaran yang kau berikan padaku, membuatku sadar bahwa hidup ini bukan hanya ada diriku saja. Mengajarkan padaku bahwa kasih sayang tulus bisa menghancurkan hati yang egois. Terima kasih karena tetap menjadi sahabatku hingga akhir. Tidurlah dengan tenang dan berhenti mengkhawatirkanku._

.

.

FIN

Big Thank's to:

**Someone, guestone, IrumaAckleschia, alvianaasihsusanti, dilwannii, FiWonKyu0201, kkyu32, AllyanaUzumaki, Blackyuline, Kim Eun Seob, Augesteca, dan semua reader yang berkenan membaca cerita ini.**

Tanpa kalian cerita ini tidak akan menjadi sebuah cerita.

Persahabatan yang tulus itu memang bisa menghancurkan dinding keegoisan satu sama lain. Dan untuk 'kamu' yang begitu spesial, berbahagialah disana. Lihat terus aku dari surga, cerita ini untuk 'kamu' yang mengajarkan begitu banyak cinta untukku. Perhatian yang tak perlu diucapkan tapi cukup dirasakan ketulusannya. Orang yang paling setia yang pernah aku temui.

Salam sayang dari sahabat yang begitu mengecewakanmu

-Zy-

23 April 2013, hari dimana kamu pergi untuk beristirahat

Feel free to review


End file.
